


Love, Like Ink, Bleeds Through

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Notes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is back at his apartment, the trail for Bucky having gone cold. He's discouraged, he's frustrated, and he feels useless. What good is he if he can't bring Bucky home? But, deep down, he knows that Bucky will only be found when he's ready to be found, and until then he just has to wait (whether he likes it or not). </p>
<p>Everything changes the day he wakes up and finds a note on his kitchen table. Just two words. "I'm sorry". </p>
<p>Steve knows it's from Bucky, who else could it be from? On a whim, Steve grabs a pen and scribbles back a reply, leaving the piece of paper on the table. Sure enough, when he wakes up the next morning there is another message waiting for him. This pattern repeats itself for days. Steve wants to stay up and wait for Bucky to break in, wants to confront him, but he knows that that will just chase him away. No, he'll do this on Bucky's terms. </p>
<p>They both discover that it's easier to write the things they'd never had the courage to say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Like Ink, Bleeds Through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cohabitation in the Twenty-first Century: Rules and Guidelines by Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611880) by [lickerish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickerish/pseuds/lickerish), [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



> Hey guys! So this fic is something more unique that I've never really tried before. It's all dialogue in the form of written notes. I read a fic a little while ago (linked above) that was in the form of handwritten notes between Steve and Bucky and I just found the format so intriguing that I had to write something like it! And so this little post winter soldier hurt/comfort sort of idea formed in my head and I had to write it down. Both Bucky and Steve's handwriting are done by me, so I'm sorry if they don't really look like what you imagined their handwriting would look like, I tried my best haha :P Hope you like it! :D
> 
> Thanks to my bffl Fiona (fionasank) who was the first person to read this and assure me it was worth uploading lol :P Also, thanks to the cute lil ball of awesomeness that is my friend Cassie for letting me borrow her blue pen and not looking at me weird when I was writing in my notebook beside her, switching handwritings and pens every couple lines XD
> 
> If you don't want to read my handwriting, here's a link to a plain text pdf: http://www.4shared.com/office/2LbYejydba/Love_Like_Ink_Bleeds_Through.html?

**Author's Note:**

> The only tragedy of all dialogue fics - as fun as they are to write - is that you can't write the making out lol ;) I hope you enjoyed the story, and feedback would most definitely be appreciated :)


End file.
